


with only seconds to spare, your favorite person in the world reaches forward to pluck from the air a single, deliberate thought

by gamblers



Series: senpai is graduating but he still hasn't noticed me yet [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblers/pseuds/gamblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nijimura lives a satisfactory life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with only seconds to spare, your favorite person in the world reaches forward to pluck from the air a single, deliberate thought

Barring any unforeseen developments, at the end of this month he'll be moving into an apartment situated several blocks away from Ueno Station. In terms of location the place is closer still to Teikou than he wanted to be, but all-in-all far enough that anybody who said they'd come over wouldn't go to the actual trouble of coming over. The air smells slightly stale in this pocket of the neighborhood but the flavor of the apartment that he's signed the contract for tastes as commercially-packaged as they come, which means that it's decent and fairly desirable and that the complaints he's currently licking over his lips are all ungrounded and translucent in their purest form. He lives on the ground floor facing a courtyard, boil a bit of imagination and this place could very well be a quadrangle estate fit for aristocracy.

His mother phones from the patient room on Wednesday evenings and he signs the hospital's visitor pad on Thursday mornings, so they only brush shoulders across the sliding glass doors of the oncology ward, an exchange of functional pleasantries and nods of the head before she's on her way out and he's on his way in, rare in its representation of how much care she's always given him since the beginning and how much love he's lost for her ever since. The measurement of her emotional capacitance has always been quite exact, having gained even more decimal places in light of their most recent conflicts of interest. He thinks that he understands his mother quite well. He understands her even when he doesn't want to.

"About Nijimura-kun," he overhears his homeroom teacher say in the staff room, "sometimes I think young people like him grow up too fast."

"Happens quite often these days," his colleague agrees. "There are probably statistics for this kind of thing, I bet. It's rather unfortunate either way, isn't it? Secondary school evaluations are this month."

Towards the end of the week he wraps presents at a department store in the Narita Aeon. His part-time job is rather monotone, but on occasion he has trouble figuring out whether or not he should use the sparkly tape instead of the regular scotch. It's sort of a big deal, because if you think about it the kind of gift that a person gives says a lot about who they are and what they want the recipient to see: longing and aspirations, determination and distaste, hopes and desires mixed into their preference for cold water over warm coffee. He usually makes the decision to use scotch tape. Practical, if not easier to rip and peel off from the tissue paper if he makes a mistake. He wonders if that makes him a boring person. Even so, the future will probably remain bright in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to write depressing shit about the rest of ur senpais too but dont hold your breath because it's raining outside. <3


End file.
